Nueva vida
by Narutita
Summary: Gaara está preocupado, Ino está extraña... más loca de lo habitual. ¿Sabrá Inoichi el porqué? ¿Y de qué se ríe Kankuro? Por supuesto, su embarazo no tendrá nada ver... ¿verdad?


**¡Esta es mi story para el concurso de oneshots gaaraxino n_n!**

* * *

Por mucho que Gaara lo intentase, no entendía qué demonios ocurría. Desde hacía un mes su querida esposa Ino le rehuía, no quería que la tocara, en casa apenas le hablaba, evitaba salir con él a cualquier parte, y si coincidían por la calle simplemente escapaba. ¡Se estaba comportando como una cría, en vez de la mujer madura era! Y él que se había sentido tan feliz cuando, ya tres meses atrás, ella le había dado la maravillosa noticia de que iban a ser padres... ¿Qué le había pasado, entonces?

Pero el ninja ya estaba harto de jugar a las escondidas, necesitaba hablar con ella. Hacía tanto tiempo que no la acariciaba, no la besaba, ni le hacía otras cosas que... bueno, las típicas de una pareja casada.

Cuando venían a Konoha normalmente iba a casa de su padre para ayudarle con las tareas domésticas o en la floristería, mientras él se reunía con los consejeros o con el Rokudaime Kakashi. Fue hacia los dominios del clan Yamanaka con el estómago encogido, ya que al patriarca él no le caía nada bien. No era de extrañar, siendo Gaara un ex-jinchuriki, pero ya hacía mucho tiempo de ello, e intuía que meramente él no le consideraba lo bastante bueno para su hija.

- Buenos días, Inoichi-san - saludó educadamente.

- ¡Sabaku-san, qué alegría verte! - respondió él sonriendo, haciéndole pasar al interior.

Por un momento, el joven pensó que se había confundido de casa y de padre. ¿Desde cuándo le recibía cordialmente, y le llamaba Sabaku-san? El tipo nunca le había tratado como el hombre de bien que era ahora, ni mucho menos se dignaba llamarle por su nombre; él siempre había sido "el pelirrojo", o "ese kage", pero nunca -_san_.

- Gracias, Inoichi-san - dijo, un poco dudoso - Vengo a buscar a Ino. ¿Está aquí?

- Claro que sí, ahora mismo la aviso. Ponte cómodo mientras te saco algo de beber, hace calor afuera - se acercó a la escalera y llamó a su hija - ¡Ino-chan, baja, tu marido ha venido!

La situación era cada vez más extraña. Su padre nunca había empleado el término "marido" para referirse a él, porque era evidente que no le agradaba que Gaara tuviese esa unión con la rubia. Pero en cuanto la vio bajar, todos sus pensamientos se enfocaron en ella y se levantó para besarla, sin embargo Ino giró la cabeza de modo que el beso cayera sobre su mejilla.

- ¿A qué has venido, Gaara?

- ¿No es evidente? Necesito saber por qué has estado tan esquiva conmigo últimamente - ella desvió la mirada - ¿Acaso hay algo que te preocupa? ¿Te ha ido mal en alguna misión? ¿Le ocurre algo al bebé? Sea lo que sea debes decirlo, no te lo guardes para ti sola.

- ¡No es eso! - aseguró la mujer, agitando la cabeza - En realidad no hay nada que esté mal, lo que pasa es que...

- ¿Sí?

- ... - se quedó callada de repente.

- Ino-chan, no seas tonta - la reprendió su padre con amabilidad, asomando la cabeza desde la cocina - Díselo de una vez, creo que Sabaku-san sabrá cuidar bien de ambos. Por algo te casaste con él, ¿no?

- De acuerdo, ahora sí que me estáis asustando entre los dos - agarró a su esposa por los hombros y la obligó a mirarle - Ino, ¿qué te sucede? ¿Estás enferma o algo?

- No, claro que no - replicó ella, sintiéndose levemente ofendida - Estoy en perfecto estado de salud.

- Dime qué ocurre, pues.

- Es que, cuando te dije que estaba embarazada te pusiste tan feliz... y yo también, por supuesto, pero... - suspiró y volvió a desviar la mirada - Esto es tan importante para mí, para los dos, que cuando lo pienso... todavía recuerdo lo mucho que lloré cuando hace un par de años Tsunade-sama nos dijo que mis posibilidades de quedar encinta eran 1 entre 100.

- Eso es estupendo, según yo lo veo - dijo confuso con una mueca - Probablemente lo hayamos intentado todas esas 100 veces, y por fin nos tocó la 1 buena.

- ¡No es eso! - exclamó su esposa, frustrada por no hacerse entender - En mi opinión, convertirnos en padres es lo mejor que nos podría pasar, pero yo...

El shinobi la escuchaba atentamente, pero aun así no captaba cuál era el problema. Él estaba feliz, ella estaba feliz, incluso el padre estaba feliz... ¡todos contentos!

- Gaara, lo que intento decirte... - resopló un poco fastidiada - es que estoy asustada.

Su padre había aparecido detrás de ellos, sosteniendo una bandejita con tres vasos de zumo. Sonreía con indulgencia mirándolos a los dos, por nada del mundo se hubiera perdido ese momento.

- Que estás asust... - no le salía la palabra, tal era su incomprensión del porqué - Asust...

- ¡ASUSTADA, Sabaku-san! - dijo el hombre mayor, aguantando las ganas de reírse porque se vería muy feo dada la situación - Mi hija está completamente aterrada con la perspectiva de ser madre, así que ya puedes tratarla bien.

- ¿E-estás bien? - le preguntó ella, preocupada - De repente te has quedado blanco.

Pasados unos segundos, Ino se encontró alzada en el aire y dando vueltas en brazos de su marido.

- ¡Estás asustada! - gritó alegremente, dejándola nuevamente en el suelo - Sólo se trata de eso, qué alivio, por un momento temí que fuera algo grave. ¡Por kami, Ino, a veces eres demasiado entrañable como para resistirme!

- Te confieso que estoy asustada, ¿y tú te lo tomas a broma? - sollozó la embarazada, al borde del llanto.

- Lo siento, no fue mi intención - se disculpó de inmediato, y la abrazó para reconfortarla - No pienses que eres la única, yo también lo estoy un poco. ¿Como cuánto de asustada estás?

- Horriblemente asustada, verdaderamente aterrorizada - farfulló contra su pecho - A veces me pongo a pensar en el bebé tan sólo un par de minutos, y no puedo ni siquiera moverme. Todo este mes que he estado huyendo de ti, ha sido porque era incapaz de controlarme, e iba a cada rato al médico para que me hiciera una revisión y comprobar que el bebé estaba bien. De haber sido una tienda en lugar de un hospital, seguro ya me hubieran nombrado clienta honorífica - susurró un poco avergonzada - No quería que pensaras que soy una histérica, y no encontré valor para decírtelo.

- Al menos escogiste bien a tu pareja, Ino-chan. El otro muchacho, el de la pintura morada en la cara, se marchó de aquí con pinta de no saber si comprarte un helado o recomendarte un psiquiatra.

- ¿Qué otro? Espera, ¿te refieres a Kankuro? - sospechó Gaara, asimilando la descripción dada - ¿Cómo es que él lo supo antes que yo?

- No se lo dije, te lo aseguro - afirmó la rubia rápidamente - Lo descubrió por casualidad. Él estaba en el hospital intentando ligar con las enfermeras, y nos cruzamos por lo menos nueve veces esa tarde.

- Hermano farsante - refunfuñó el joven kage, al tiempo que tomaba de la mano a la madre de su futuro hijo - Por eso me dijo la semana pasada que el hospital era un lugar muy interesante.

- ¿Entonces no crees que sea una esposa histérica con las hormonas descolocadas? - inquirió Ino sonriente, sumamente aliviada.

- Por supuesto que lo creo, pero estás embarazada, tienes derecho a mostrarte tan histérica como necesites - se burló un poco de ella, pero le acarició la cabeza como a una niña pequeña - Aunque a partir de ahora iremos juntos a hacer esas rondas por el hospital, ¿entendido? Por cierto, ¿hasta cuándo tendré que esperar para saber el sexo del bebé? ¿No ha cambiado nada desde ayer?

**¡The End!**

* * *

_**Por si no entendisteis la broma final:** es Ino la histérica y Gaara el supuestamente calmado marido que tiene que aguantar lo que le echen, pero es él quien insiste en conocer el progreso de su hijo día a día, hora a hora, casi que minuto a minuto... En realidad él está peor que ella n_n._

_**La explicación:** son padres primerizos, nada más._


End file.
